1. Field
This disclosure relates to user interfaces for mobile devices used in conjunction with multifunction peripherals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A document processing device performs a document processing function such as print, copy, scan and fax. A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a type of document processing device which is an integrated device providing at least two document processing functions. In a document processing function, an input document (electronic or physical) is used to automatically produce a new output document (electronic or physical).
Documents may be physically or logically divided into pages. A physical document is paper or other physical media bearing information which is readable unaided by the typical human eye. An electronic document is any electronic media content (other than a computer program or a system file) that is intended to be used in either an electronic form or as printed output. Electronic documents may consist of a single data file, or an associated collection of data files which together are a unitary whole. Electronic documents will be referred to further herein as documents, unless the context requires some discussion of physical documents which will be referred to by that name specifically.
In printing, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from an electronic document. In copying, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from a physical document. In scanning, the MFP automatically produces an electronic document from a physical document. In faxing, the MFP automatically transmits via fax an electronic document from an input physical document which the MFP has also scanned or from an input electronic document which the MFP has converted to a fax format.
MFPs are often incorporated into corporate or other organization's local area networks which may also include various workstations, servers, and other peripherals. Such networks may include multiple MFPs f the same or different types.
The function performed by an MFP may rely upon firmware and/or software stored within the MFP. This firmware and/or software may be updated during the operational life of the MFP. Updating of MFP firmware and/or software has traditionally been done by manually connecting a portable storage device, such as a USB memory or compact disc, to each MFP. In this document the term “software/firmware update” means an update of the software, firmware, or both software and firmware within a device.
MFPs connected to a communications network may receive or request software/firmware updates via the network. Software/firmware updates may be transferred from a server to the MFP by either a “push method” or a “pull method”. With the push method, the server initiates and controls the communications and effectively “pushes” software/firmware updates to the MFP. With the pull method, the MFP initiates and controls the communications and effectively “pulls” software/firmware updates from the server. However, updating an MFP connected to a corporate or other real or virtual private network from a server external to the private network using the push method may be achieved only if the private network administrator allows the server to have VPN (virtual private network) access or a dedicated IP/port to tunnel into the private network. Private network administrators are commonly reluctant to allow any external device to have VPN access or direct IP/port access. Further, updating multiple MFPs on a private network using the push method requires the server to push the same firmware files, which are typically hundreds of MB or GB in size, to each MFP. This creates unnecessary traffic through a gateway between the private network and the network external to the private network.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced, and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.